feminist_diva_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation X
Generation X is an American coming-of-age supernatural/science fiction young adult dramedy series of fiction created by fantasygurl729. The series is a spin-off of Dark Born and other predecessor spin-offs and is inspired by Buffy, the X-Men and Mean Girls. A spin-off, featuring Zen Martinez and Perdita Akina, is currently in production. Series Description To be added.... Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Odinson: An 18-year-old halfling (Seraphin-witch-fey-werewolf-demigod) of Nordic, Scots-Irish, Welsh, English, Apache and Cherokee descent. A half-orphan who has descended from powerful magical bloodlines via her parents. *Paola Andino as Vera Dominick-Forbes: A 18-year-old popular cheerleader and student who is also Hope's ex-best friend/confidant. She is a halfling with a ten-fold lineage and is the daughter of Cassie Dominick and Rath Forbes (both from the Dark Born saga). *Anya Taylor-Joy as Iliana "Ana" Dragomir: Ralf Dragomir's 17-year-old daughter, a half-blood Seraphin with the affinity of fire. She is depicted as rebellious and melancholic. *Lexie Stevenson as Mattie Okonkwo: A nerdy intelligent teenager and 16-year-old student who is a half-blood Seraphin with the affinity for spirit and is a natural psionic rare, specializing in telekinesis and telepathy. *Jenny Boyd as Imogene "Izzy" Salzmann: One of the 15-year-old quintuplet daughters of Eddie and Nessie Salzmann. She is Kitty's fraternal twin sister and is named after Imogene "Jean" Rezza, her biological maternal grandmother and a former member of the Underground. *TBA as Apollo Delatour: *TBA as Kenzi Omiata: A geeky, energetic 16-year-old shapeshifter who is close friends with the girls, mainly with Mattie. *TBA as Zen Chelon: A Mexican-American juvenile and Cedric's half-brother who is revealed to be supernatural, which is a mystery to solve. He has an unusual connection and attraction towards both Vera and Hope. *TBA as Cedric Cole: An Afro-Latino juvenile and Zen's 19-year-old maternal half-brother who is revealed to be a werewolf/were-panther hybrid. He has a deep romantic interest in Mattie. *TBA as Nina Kim: A beautiful witch/Succubus, but brutally tough combat instructor, guidance counselor and professor of Sociology at the school. *TBA as Rafferty "Ralf" Dragomir: The widowed father of Iliana Dragomir and the current headmaster of the school as well as the Head Combat Instructor, Professor of Elemental Magic Against the Dark Forces and Otherworld History. He wears many hats and his main goal is to nurture the next generation into good people and not following the dark path. *TBA as Annabelle "Anna" Zhang: A Dhampir vampire of Chinese-Irish ancestry who is a goth and self-proclaimed "weirdo" and "loner". She is the love interest of both Thomas and S.D. *TBA as Thomas Forbes: *TBA as Steven-Daniel "S.D." Vera: *TBA as Edison "Eddie" Salzmann: Supporting/Recurring Cast *Auli'l Cravalho as Perdita Akina: A popular demi-goddess and mean girl who is also the bisexual ex-girlfriend of Kitty Salzmann and Kenzi Omiata. She is also a frenemy of the Salzmann quints. *TBA as Ezra Salzmann: Vera's younger twin brother, who inherited their father's affinity for the four elements: water, fire, earth and air and is the next Acolyte. * TBA as Emmett: A trans hacker teen and Kat's love interest who is half-elf/half-human. * TBA as Ava: Mattie's friend, a Seraphin with the "rare" ability of a shifter. * TBA as Shane: Mattie's gay friend, a wizard. * TBA as Titus: Mattie's on/off boyfriend. She breaks up with him 1x02 for good. * TBA as Morgan Han: Anna's cousin, a Moroi vampire. * TBA as Kelly Donahue: One of Mattie's close friends, a Moroi vampire, revealed to have sinister motives about advancing the supernatural at any means. * TBA as Brad: Ruth's boyfriend, a half-human half-demon. * TBA as Maxwell "Max" Okonkwo: An openly gay half-blood teenager with the affinity for spirits. Mattie's twin brother * Denisea Wilson as Ruth Okonkwo: * Yara Shahidi as Zosia "Zoe" Okonkwo: * TBA as Joaquin del Toro: The series' first identified bisexual male, a Nephilim and Max's love interest. * TBA as Sheriff Lyra Michaels Ventura (season 2): Sheriff of the land of Piedmont who faces discrimination for being a Null. She is the mother of Jax, Jesy and Ava Ventura. * TBA as Jax Ventura (season 2): A popular jock and water user who attends Aqua Academy. He is Sheriff Michael's son and the brother to Jesy and Ava. * TBA as Jesy Ventura (season 2): A sharp-tongued sultry cheerleader and fire user who attends Agni Academy for Girls. She is Sheriff Michael's son and sister to Jax and Ava. Special Guest Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Alexander "Zander" Odinson: The father of Hope Odinson, the leader of the Original Pack and one of the oldest living immortals, known as the "Old Wolves". * Kim Matula as Laussa Odinson: Hope Odinson's paternal aunt, the younger sister of Amund and Zander and the sole female Original Werewolf. * Kevin Zegers as Amund Odinson: Hope Odinson's paternal uncle, the brother of Laussa and Zander Odinson and one of the Original Werewolves. He is married to S.D.'s father, Jack. * TBA as Benjamin "Jack" Vera: Amund's husband, a half-blood Seraphin who is known as a hero of the Second Otherworld War and a founding member of "The Nerd Herd". S.D.'s father. Guest Cast *Madeleine Mantock as Olga Vera: The mother of Zoe, Ruth, Max and Mattie and several other children who was introduced in the Dark Born saga. She and Gabriel have divorced by this time, but have hook-ups every now and then. She currently lives in Paris and usually helps out her kids and their friends. *TBA as Gabriel Okonkwo: Max and Mattie's father. He and Olga are divorced but have hook-ups every now and then. He currently has a girlfriend. *TBA as Elizabeth "Liz" Chelon: The deceased mother of Cedric and Zen Chelon *TBA as Hector Chelon: *TBA as Rosa Chelon: *TBA as Soledad Chelon: Cedric and Zen's maternal aunt, the older sister of Liz. She is legally blind and deaf. *Dante Basco as Valentin Ventura (season 2): Sheriff Michael's estranged ex-husband and the father of Jax, Jesy and Ava Ventura. *TBA as Ava Ventura (season 2): Sheriff Michael's youngest child and the sister of Jax and Jesy Ventura. Production Development To be added... Spin-Off Casting Writing Music Episodes Season One Season Two Category:Dynasties Category:Dynasties Season 1